


You Set off a Dream in Me

by Lyssala



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, One Shot Collection, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-10-20 20:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20681597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyssala/pseuds/Lyssala
Summary: "'Cause darling without you all the shine of a thousand spotlights, all the stars we steal from the night sky will never be enough. Towers of gold are still too little, these hands could hold the world but it'll never be enough."For Terra/Aqua Week 2019 <3





	1. #Gummiephone

**Author's Note:**

> I'm late and I'll continue to be late lmao but my prompts for the week! It's actually been sorta rough adjustment for me to get back into writing after this massive life change I had this summer. I hope you enjoy these small bits of me relearning my love and motivation for writing these sweet babus <3 
> 
> Title and such from the song "Never Enough" from the Greatest Showman cause I love it.

The cold didn’t ever bother Terra too much. When he was a kid he found playing in the snow easy even wearing the lightest winter clothes, and while his desire to toss himself in the snow dwindled over the years, his ability to usually stay pretty warm stayed. That even included visiting worlds that were in their season cycle of winter. Admittedly Arendelle was colder than most in their winter, but he still found himself dumping the fur lined jacket, hat, scarf, gloves and every other bit of winter gear Aqua could possibly think of onto one of the ornate chairs in the guest room of the castle. She seemed to forget just because she was always cold didn’t mean he was too.

He stretched his arms over his head, a yawn pulling at his lips as even the soft sweater he was still wearing made him feel hot. Despite the cold stone of the castle and the snow swirling around outside the large window, the castle kept rather warm. He was just about to toss that sweater into the pile too when he heard the soft knock on door frame.

Terra dropped the hem of his sweater, glancing over to the door he knew he left open to see the only other familiar face on this world.

“All set then?” Riku asked. He discarded most of his winter gear, that Aqua also made him take, making him look more fitting in this world in a similar set of shirt, sweater, and pants.

“All set,” Terra said, gesturing to the tossed clothes.

Riku snorted. “She’s just looking out.”

The thought made Terra feel a little bit warmer than he had a moment ago. “I know, but you’ll learn soon enough she worries too much.”

“I think…” Riku said, tapping his fingers on the door frame. “She has every right to.”

Terra opened his mouth, but quickly closed it again. That was fair. It wasn’t like he particularly was fond of leaving her and Ven alone in their home even if he knew it was plenty safe there. Some habits were real hard to break.

“Hey, I’m going to meet with the princesses, I have very specific instructions from Sora.” Riku rolled his eyes though his amused smile was all too familiar. He raised his hand to wave. “Get some sleep I’ll fill you in tomorrow.”

“Alright, see you.”

Riku closed the door behind him, his footsteps soft on the carpet as he walked away. Terra didn’t move until he was sure nothing jumped out to attack the kid; yeah, old habits died hard.

He tossed off the sweater, dumping it with the rest of the winter clothes before looking back to the room around him. Usually he would’ve gone with Riku to make sure everything went okay but since the sisters knew Sora it was decided Riku would probably be best at taking lead on this particular mission. Terra was eager to get back out into the field and do something…do something good like he knew he was capable of but he also could recognize when strategies better fit situations. Plus they had to walk a few miles to even find the town and he was admittedly not exactly back at peak condition.

It was over half a year since everything happened, and despite being back up to regular training and the ability to take and lead missions again he still found himself sore or winded easier than he used to. An effect from what his body went through he assumed, but he wished he’d work out of it so he didn’t feel like such an old man crawling into the large bed to get some rest.

Or he would’ve if he didn’t feel something jab into his thigh.

Terra quickly reached in to grab whatever poked him, only to remember he left his phone in his pocket.

“Why the spikes?” he muttered to himself as he flopped down into the admittedly very comfortable bed. Whoever designed the gummiephones didn’t think about leaving in in your pocket apparently.

He almost just tossed it off onto the night stand so he could sleep but then decided not to. Instead he brought it up to his face, looking over whatever notifications were floating across the screen. He really only checked the mission chat as it sometimes gave them information they needed and may not have started with but he noticed there were other notifications blinking at him.

The dim fire lanterns on the wall flickered slightly but didn’t blow out, still illuminating the room just enough.

There was some sort of group chat but he didn’t even know how he got added to that. Considering the last message was a bunch of winking faces from Xion, Terra was pretty sure he still didn’t want to know. He scrolled down a little bit, seeing some sort of link Sora sent at some point and a message from Lea asking if he could stay at the Land of Departure to get away from Roxas and Xion; both of whom where in the chat too so it was probably just Lea teasing.

Terra did click on the one from Ven, which wasn’t too old, probably just after Terra left for the mission. The chat opened up on the screen, the remnants of the last time Ven tried to message Terra up top but the newer message was a picture. He clicked on it, making the picture of Ven and Aqua making the most dramatic faces imaginable fill up his screen.

_Ven: We miss you already, whatever will we do without you_

A smile pulled at Terra’s lips. Despite the silliness of it all, it still made him feel a little less lonely. It was nice to know people somewhere missed him, even if they were being ridiculous about it. It was probably late back home but he still tapped in the text box so he could respond; Ven would sleep through it just fine if he was sleeping.

_I haven’t even been gone a day. You’ll be fine. _

Terra pressed send but lingered on the screen with the picture. It wasn’t the first time any of them left on their own; Aqua took a few missions, as did himself, and while Ven didn’t take any as of yet he was often off visiting his many new friends. Even then it still made a part of Terra wish he was home. He was more than happy to be able to start rebuilding the life he thought he lost, but part of losing that life was losing the people he loved. He had them back now, and even though it was rocky at first to work through old hurt and new pain, home was feeling more and more like home.

He loved being given the change to work on being the peacekeeper he always wanted to be but at the same time, traveling away from Aqua and Ven made him more homesick than it used to.

Terra clicked out of the chat when he was sure Ven was sleeping well enough to not respond. As much as Terra wanted the interaction to feel closer to home, it was more of a relief that Ven was not responding right away meaning he wasn’t laying in bed on his phone unable to sleep. It was an issue for them all at first, but nightmares started to fade and sleep started to come easier for them all. Granted, now he was the one laying in bed staring at his phone.

He pressed on another set of notifications, bringing up pictures this time. He recognized the app as something Ven excitedly showed Terra the moment they were given the gummiephones. It was a way to post pictures and everyone who was connected to your account could see it…or something like that. He sort of just smiled and nodded at Ven as he explained the whole thing.

With a flick of a thumb, Terra scrolled through the pictures, recognizing faces and even places as Riku was one who posted a shot of Arendelle Castle when they got here. There were a few comments; Kairi saying she thought it was beautiful but she wasn’t sure she could handle the cold, Sora immediately chiming in that it was freezing there and what was wrong with Riku that an island boy like him could take the cold so well.

There was also a comment from Aqua, a small picture of her next to her name and text. She wrote about missing the snow covered worlds, and that she’d love to see it. Pretty typical; Aqua loved the snow even if she also was always cold. He was about to keep scrolling but he saw the timestamp next to her post, that it was only made five minutes ago.

She was still awake.

He hesitated, thumb over her picture. He knew enough that if he clicked on it, he’d be taken to the profile she set up and from there he could message her or call her. A part of him wanted to. It was a long day, trudging through the snow and staying in an unfamiliar bed. The other part of him told him he saw her this morning and it hadn’t even been twenty four hours yet so rationally he shouldn’t miss the sound of her voice yet.

Rational or not, he did.

With a groan he pushed the phone down onto the bed, his head leaning back against the headboard with a dull thud. Maybe it was rational; time passing or not he spent a very long time without someone he used to spend everyday with. He barely remembered the time he lived with Master Eraqus before Aqua. She was always there and when she wasn’t…

He closed his eyes, chest contracting at the swirl of dark memories that flooded his mind. It used to be very hard to push them away, choosing to sink into the guilt of what was done but tonight he could open his eyes and remember the past was the past. He was okay, she was okay, just a little farther away tonight. Which wasn’t common, but it also wasn’t uncommon as they started on the path that they were trained to follow.

Still, there was nothing wrong with checking in, right? Nothing weird about just wanting to make sure his home was safe while he was away. That was completely reasonable. Totally normal to call up his best friend in the middle of the night with an excuse he was checking in when really he missed hearing her knock on his door with two cups of tea to share in a quiet moment before bed.

Totally normal.

He quickly picked up his phone, clicking where he last saw her picture. It brought him to a familiar profile layout so he knew where to find the video call button before he could lose his confidence. The ringing noise echoed in the room as his call was going through.

Terra quickly jumped out of bed (not without nearly falling out as his legs got tangled on the blankets in his effort to move fast) to walk over to the window. There was a small place to sit, the moonlight from outside shining in over the cushions and pillows that sat there. He didn’t know why he needed to move, anxious energy he supposed, but the calling screen cut out just as he was sitting down. He held up the phone to try and remember how Ven said was the best way to angle it but Terra’s stomach fell so fast he nearly dropped the phone.

The background of the call was a vibrant blue sky, palm trees scattered around. While blue eyes were watching him, it wasn’t the blue eyes he wanted to see.

“Terra?” Kairi asked, her forehead furrowed slightly. “Is something wrong?”

“Terra?” Another voice piped up from somewhere nearby. “You mean he actually knows how to call someone?”

More red hair filled the screen, so much of it that it nearly covered the entirety of it.

“Axel,” Kairi snorted, reaching a hand up to shove his face away.

Terra wished he could just hang up and pretend this never happened but he could only hope in the poor lighting of the room they couldn’t see how hot his face felt. “Mmm, yeah, I know how to call people.”

Kairi clicked her tongue, a smile pulling across her lips that was uncomfortably like the redhead still trying to squeeze his face in view. “Just not the right people.”

Terra would never say Kairi wasn’t perspective. He must’ve been in such a panic to actually call Aqua, he didn’t check to make sure he was still clicking on the right picture. His phone probably scrolled up when he tossed it and he just didn’t notice. “No,” he tried, but he had nothing to follow that up.

“Nice try,” Axel said. “If Red needed to know anything about the mission, tall, silver and broody would’ve called her.”

“Stop it,” Kairi chuckled.

“What I’m wondering…” he said, tapping his finger against his chin. “Is how you called Kairi, her name should be nowhere near Aqua’s in the contact list.”

Terra really hoped his choke couldn’t be heard over the phone. “That’s not…I wasn’t…” What could he say? That was who he meant to call.

“Leave him alone,” Kairi said, though she was laughing as she tried to push Axel away again. “I assume it’s late there. Have a goodnight, Terra.”

He always knew he liked Kairi. “Yeah, you too.”

“Try searching under A next-” Axel’s voice was cut off as Kairi ended the call.

Terra groaned as he hung his head. He had done some stupid things in his life, he wasn’t sure if he had done anything quite as embarrassing as that. He should just go to bed and call it a night. Yet even despite knowing he’d never hear the end of that especially from Axel, Terra still wanted to talk to Aqua.

This time he did search under A, finding her name and her picture. He pressed the call button, heart still pounding in his chest though whether cause he didn’t know how she’d respond or because of the last call he accidentally made, he wasn’t sure.

This time when the calling screen ended, he was greeted with a familiar background. It was the library in the castle, a place he knew like the back of his hand. Firelight from the fireplace sent a glow onto the well loved couch, Aqua’s face looking more worried than anything when she came into view.

“What’s wrong?” she asked in that tone that meant she was trying to keep calm but inwardly starting to freak out.

He snorted but he felt a smile pull at his lips, warmth filling his chest like he was sitting in front of the fireplace too. “Why does everyone say that when I call them?”

She seemed to be satisfied that him, Riku, or the mission weren’t in danger because she leaned back against the couch. Terra could see the blankets piled up in her lap, the book she must’ve discarded when he called off to the side. “Because you never call anyone.”

“Fair, I guess,” he said. “The castle is huge here, you know.”

“Yeah,” she breathed, tucking her legs under her in an effort to make herself more comfortable. “I saw the picture, it looked beautiful.”

“Its different, you know, different from home. Nice in its own way, but think I like ours better.”

“Are you homesick?” Aqua asked, her tone just slightly teasing.

“Homesick for what? Ven snoring so loud I can’t sleep and waking up thinking the castle is on fire but its just you up at the crack of dawn baking a multi-tiered cake or something ridiculous?”

The answer was yes though and her smiled seemed to know it. “Did you stay warm? In all the clothes you took?”

“Aqua, I could’ve been buried in an avalanche and I still would’ve been sweating in all the clothes you gave me.”

“Huh, well, maybe you’ll be thanking me when an avalanche hits you.”

He laughed and it made her laugh, her eyes curving into half moons and her smile wrinkling her cheeks some. It was so familiar to him. It reminded him of notes passed to her when Master had his back to them during a lecture, silly drawings to make her smile when the rest of the lesson was so dry. It reminded him of warm summer days when he’d jump off into the lake purposely too close to her to make the water splash up to get her wet. Of dessert snuck to her way past bedtime when he knew she was up studying. Of him being pinned to the ground yet again, her leaning over him in victory. Of very late nights outside under the stars with Ven asleep next to them as Terra told her everything he wanted to do in the worlds.

“I miss you,” he said, probably not very gracefully but all the memories, the lifetime of memories that he never thought he’d get back just made it so hard to feel so far away again.

Her face softened as she leaned her head back against the couch. “I miss you too. Home’s emptier without you. It always is when you were gone.”

“You’d like it here though,” he said, clearing his throat. “Lots of snow and frost for you to freeze in and pretend you’re fine but your fingers are turning purple.”

“Lucky for me there’s someone whose always warm and I can shove my hands up his shirt.”

He snorted, though even the thought of her freezing hands against him was a warm thought. “I should’ve expected that.”

She was quiet for a moment, just sort of watching the screen. He almost asked if she wanted to leave so she could sleep but she shifted the phone a little instead.

“Will you take me?” she asked.

“Take you where?”

“To Arendelle, when the mission is done. Will you take me back there?”

“Absolutely,” he said. “Anywhere.”

Her smile had his heart in his throat, so did the thought of going somewhere with her, just her that had nothing to do with missions or jobs.

Aqua looked like she was about to say something but her eyes flickered to the top of the screen for a few moments instead. “Terra?”

“Hmm?”

“Why is Axel asking me if you finally called me?”

Terra hit his head back against the stone of the wall. Embarrassment was there once again, but for once it wasn’t enough to make the comforting feelings of talking to Aqua made him feel. “I’m going to kill him.”

Aqua laughed, and Terra couldn’t remember even why he was nervous to call her in the first place. She was the one person he never needed to be nervous around, someone who accepted him for everything he was and everything he wasn’t.

Well, he was a little nervous at how much his heart skipped when she arched her eyebrows at him, her way of prompting him to tell the story with her usual smile still on her lips. Ven and the other kids liked to tease Terra that he was dense or oblivious but he wasn’t _that _much so, he was aware of what it meant at least.

That was absolutely not for tonight though.

He snorted instead, holding the phone up a little so he could shift back against the wall behind him.

“Did you know that yours and Kairi’s names are surprisingly close in the contact list?”

She leaned her head back against the couch and he imagined if he was sitting next to her she would’ve nudged her leg over to kick him. “Liar.”

“No, its true, right next to each other.”

“You called her name without even looking to make sure it was me, didn’t you?”

“Yeah, that was it.”

Aqua laughed again, and he never thought he would ever be tired of the sound. “You really need to learn how to use your phone, Ter. It’s important, not just for the kids to post pictures.”

“Yeah, yeah, I got it handled.”

She paused for a second, and he thought she was about to tell him she had to go; the thought alone making him feel lonely again. “I’m glad you called.”

That was enough, that was worth it all. To know on some level she was happy to see him too. Maybe he would make an effort to learn how to use the phone better if it meant he’d get to feel closer to her while they were apart.

“Me too.”


	2. Future Masters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little snapshot of younger years <3 When I thought of future masters I thought of some young idealistic teenagers dreaming of the day they'd share their dreams together.

“Wait, Terra,” Aqua breathed from somewhere behind him. “Slow down a little.”

He would’ve if he hadn’t heard the amusement in her voice telling him she was more surprised than actually tired. Instead, he just held onto her hand tighter, pulling her up the familiar mountain path. Okay, he couldn’t really blame her. He was sort of the one who bounded into the library, dragging her away from her studying and outside with no explanation despite her pleas to tell her what was going on.

It rained for about a week meaning they had to wait at least another week before trekking up the hiking paths they knew so well. It also meant he didn’t know the path quite as well since heavy rain would dislodge new rocks, show new roots, make parts of the path wider, make some paths impassible. Maybe that’s why he liked coming up after the rain, it was like a new adventure.

Terra also knew Aqua liked it too or she would’ve dug her heels in the ground and refused to move; something she pulled a lot when they were younger and she thought Terra had a bad idea. In her defense he usually had bad idea as a kid that normally got them in trouble but he liked to think at sixteen he was a little bit better at it. Also now he was strong enough to just pick her up and take her with him if he wanted; something she pretended she didn’t like when he did it but her laughter gave her away every time.

“Terra!” That was a little exasperated but he could almost hear the smile on her lips so he knew he could push it a little further before she got really mad at him.

“C’mon, c’mon,” he said, tugging her around a rock that fell in the path and hoping she noticed him jump over a loose branch; she did.

“What are you so excited about?”

He supposed he shouldn’t have been surprised she saw through him. While it wasn’t the first time he dragged her off on an adventure with no warning, there was no one who new him better than Aqua did. She knew him better than even Master did, of course she’d know when Terra was in a good mood even if he tried not to show it.

“You’ll see,” he said instead, bounding around a corner that sent some nearby birds flying up into the morning sky.

“I’ll see,” she snorted, still sounding breathless though he knew she could probably out run him if she tried. “What? The top of the mountain. I know that.”

“Sure.”

That one got him a swat to his arm. “You’re being so cryptic.”

“Yep.”

“Terra.” There was a whine in his name that time that made him grin even if he couldn’t see her.

“You’re supposed to the patient one.”

“I think we all know…” she paused to jump over something in the trail. “You’re the patient one not me.”

“I know, I was just being nice.”

“I’m going to push you off this mountain.”

“No, you won’t.”

“Oh, you just watch me.”

The trailed evened out, and the trees started to clear leading to the opening towards the top of the mountain. It wasn’t quite the top since that path continued up farther and was more dangerous. Master still only let them go up there when he was with them and only for physical endurance training, otherwise they were free to come to this clearing whenever they wanted. They did, especially whenever they wanted to talk without risk of anyone over hearing them.

Terra let go of her hand, ignoring how sweaty his probably was from dragging her from the castle all the way up the mountain, so he could walk over the edge. It was still fairly early in the morning, the clouds slightly orange from the sunrise. The cliff edge scared him when he was a kid, still thinking he’d fall if he got too close to it even if Master Eraqus was there. Now Terra could bring his toes to the cliff, looking down at the vast forests and rocky cliffs that surrounded the castle and fields down below.

“Are you _finally _going to tell me what was so important?”

Yeah, she was the impatient one for sure. He felt her walk up next to him, toes up to the edge too as her shoulder brushed up against his arm. It was strange though, she was the same height as him for as long as he could remember; today he noticed he had to look down at her to meet her eyes. In any regard, she was never afraid of heights. She was fearless in that regard, though it was another story when she screamed at a bug crawling up her leg during a hike.

Terra took a few (large) steps backward just to be safe, Aqua following him with her eyes. “I overheard something this morning.”

She crossed her arms but she couldn’t hide the curiosity in her eyes. “Overheard or eavesdropped?”

“Overhead,” he huffed.

Aqua arched her eyebrows.

“Its questionable. Regardless, I heard Master talking about something.”

She dropped all façade of chastising him because like he assumed, she wanted to know. “About what?”

“About us,” he said, crossing his arms to mimic her position.

“Oh, you are driving me crazy this morning.” She reached out to grab onto his arm, shaking him and making him laugh. “What are you keeping from me?”

“Okay, okay,” he said, reaching his hands down to place on her shoulders so she’d stop. “I heard Master say he’s going to start preparing us for the Mark of Mastery exam.”

Aqua blinked at him. “You’re lying.”

He laughed again, this time though because he felt the excitement he kept contained since when he first heard the conversation. “Why would I lie about this?”

“You’re serious?”

“I’m serious.”

Aqua let out almost a shriek of joy as she reached up to throw her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her, picking her right up off the ground.

“I can’t believe it,” she gasped, giving him a squeeze before kicking her legs some, a signal she wanted to be put down.

Terra let her go so she could jump back to the ground, though the wind seemed to cut through him a little more with her backing away from him. She spun around; the skirts of her outfit spinning out and catching the sunlight that made them look really befitting her name.

“I mean,” she said, looking back to him. “Its to be expected as this is what we’ve been working for but we’re still so young! The youngest right?”

“We could be,” he shrugged, unable to keep a grin off his face as he watched hers absolutely glow. “To be fair it’ll probably still be a while before we can take the test but-”

“But talking about it means preparing for it,” she cut him off, taking the words literally out of his mouth. Not that he was surprised, he did say she knew him best. “And that means its in the near future.”

“Absolutely,” he said.

“It means we’ve been doing so good with our training.”

For the first time Terra felt himself falter. Sure he trained and he studied and he tried so hard to achieve what he wanted but Aqua…she was the faster learner and he knew it. Maybe Master was only talking about her and not him.

“Terra?”

He blinked and she was standing in front of him again, forehead furrowed as she watched him. “Hmm?”

“You looked really sad for a moment.” She paused to let him speak but cut him off before he could. “And don’t try and tell me it was nothing, I know it wasn’t.”

“It was nothing,” he said shaking his head. “Just a…dumb thought.”

She didn’t look like she believed him, considering he didn’t even believe himself he couldn’t blame her. Still, she put a smile back on. “What are you gonna do when you’re a master?”

Terra had to grin again, it was almost impossible not to when she looked at him like there was no where else she wanted to be but on this mountain top with him. “See the worlds.”

“You can do that _without_ being a master,” she tutted, walking backwards from him again. “Tell me what you really want to do.”

It wasn’t like they hadn’t been talking about this since they were kids, since they would lay under the stars and dream aloud until they fell asleep. Terra knew what she was doing though and he was more than happy to push the knots from his stomach to humor her; which was what she wanted.

“Take care of the worlds,” he said instead.

“Yeah,” she hummed, jumping up to sit on a nearby boulder. “Keep the peace, make people happy.”

“See the worlds,” he said again, starting to walk towards her. “_Without _a chaperone.”

“Risky,” Aqua teased. “Sure you’ll be okay?”

He snorted. “Of course but that doesn’t mean I’d always go alone.”

“Oh? Gonna take Master out with you as a treat to him?”

“I’d take you, dummy.” He reached up to flick her on the nose, making her laugh as she swatted his hand away.

“Me? Sure you wouldn’t get sick of me?”

“Well, when you put it like that.”

She tried to kick him but he ducked out of the way, moving to lean up against the rock next to her. The sun was rising higher in the blue sky. It was going to get warm soon and Master would probably notice they were missing. Who was Terra kidding, Master Eraqus probably already knew.

“I wouldn’t get sick of you,” Terra said. “Why wouldn’t I want to see the worlds with you?”

Aqua shrugged but when he glanced over she was grinning down at her fingers in her lap. He wasn’t sure why it made him feel a warmth in his chest but it did; he liked to see her happy.

“Would you get sick of me?” he asked.

“No,” she said, shaking her head. “I think I’d be lonely without you, like I was lonely before I came to live here.”

“Me too.” In fact, Terra didn’t even remember a time before Aqua; it was like she was always here. He didn’t want to imagine a world where she wasn’t there with him.

“Okay,” she said, sticking her hand out to him, pinky extended. “Promise we’ll become masters together and travel all the worlds together.”

“What if I start to get sick of you before we’re masters?”

She kicked him again but it was lacking any force.

“I’m kidding relax.” He stuck his finger out, wrap it around hers before she pulled away; sealing their promise like they did since they were kids. “Well, do it together, just like always.”

“Always,” she repeated.

“Where would we go first?”

“Some place with a beach.”

“Oh, yeah, peace keeping is always most helpful at the beach where you can go swimming and not do any work.”

She laughed and it sort of reminded him of bells almost, bright and clear, something he didn’t want to forget. “We keep the peace and then we go swimming.”

“I can get behind that.”

“Who said being a master was hard work.”

“I do hope that’s not a critique on my methods.”

Terra nearly jumped at the sudden but familiar voice, where Aqua did jump, losing her balance on the rock. As on instinct, Terra reached out to catch her before she fell, letting her feet hit the ground before her face.

“Master,” she gasped, quickly straightening herself up. “How did you know we were here?”

Despite the early morning, Master Eraqus looked as at ease and calm as he always did, complete with smile under his mustache to let his students know he wasn’t mad they snuck off. He pointed back to the trail. “You didn’t go that great of a job hiding your tracks today.”

That was…fair. Terra hadn’t exactly been thinking about that as he was running up the mountain with Aqua in tow.

“We were just…” he started, trying to find a good way to put it. He used to just say they wanted to be alone but somehow that phrase stuck a sharp bolt of embarrassment through him instead.

“Watching the sunrise,” Aqua finished.

Master Eraqus nodded though Terra didn’t quite think the older man believed them. Not that it was a big deal, him and Aqua were always together, and them being alone together was no big deal. They were best friends, nothing wrong with that.

“Well, I was concerned when you both ran off before breakfast even.”

Aqua glanced over to Terra, her eyes clearly noting the flaw in his excited plan to sneak away to talk.

“Well, after the hike I’m hungry now,” he said, rubbing his hands together.

Eraqus eyed them for a moment, before he nodded, gesturing back down. “You should probably get back down before it gets cold then.”

The thought of cold eggs made Terra’s stomach turn, but Aqua merely shrugged, brushing by him to lead the way. He went to follow, at least going down was easier than going up, but Eraqus chuckled. Not that it was uncommon but something struck him about it enough to turn back around.

“What’s funny?” he asked, trying not to sound too curious or too accusatory.

“I can’t remember the last time you woke up early enough to watch the sunset. Maybe when you were ten.”

Terra shrugged, though Master was absolutely right. Even this morning the sun was already rising when Terra rolled out of bed. “Aqua likes it,” he said, which wasn’t a lie; she could get up in time for the sunrise but she didn’t like coming up the mountain alone that early.

Eraqus hummed as he walked past Terra, Aqua still hopping happily down the path in front of them. “The next time you’d like to talk to her, my boy, you don’t have to drag yourselves all the way up the mountain.”

“I don’t understand what you mean.” Though Terra already felt his face starting to heat up because he didn’t know which was more embarrassing; the fact Master might know that Terra over heard the conversation or that he brought Aqua all the way up here just to talk to her alone. Granted, both were true so both were pretty bad.

“There’s places close by I don’t have my ear on should you find them.”

Terra really wasn’t sure what that was supposed to mean but he found it hard to find his footing through some soft dirt after that.

“Terra!” Aqua called from farther down as she waved her arms over her head. “Race you down! Loser has to eat all the cold eggs!”

“Gross,” he said, and even though his face still felt way too warm not to be noticeable it was hard not to smile. “Only if you don’t get a head start, that’s cheating.”

She giggled but she nodded, pausing to wait for him.

“Don’t worry to grow up too fast, Terra,” Eraqus said. Even though it was almost a call out that he knew what Terra overheard, it wasn’t accusatory. It was almost…sad in a way but why he had no idea. “It’s inevitable, so remember to savor these moments too.”

He wasn’t even sure how to respond so he merely nodded.

“Hurry up, slow poke!”

“Will you relax,” Terra said, rolling his eyes. “I’m coming.” He waited till he was closer to her before he broke out in a run, racing by her as she scrambled to catch up.

“You are such a cheater. I’m going to get you for that!” she breathed as she raced up behind him.

He focused on the path, remembering what he saw when he came up to make sure that he didn’t trip or have to slow down but it was impossible not to feel Aqua running next to him. Her strides were shorter than his but she was still quick, keeping up at every turn. Despite the desire to win and not eat gross eggs, he had a warm feeling in his stomach knowing she was with him every step of the way. It once was a bitter competition when they were kids and not used to how each other operated, but now it was different. It was fun. 

As much as he wanted the freedom and responsibility to be a master, he also knew Eraqus was right. This was its own sort of freedom, and it was better with her.


	3. Seasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first modern au in the group! (maybe only I haven't decided haha) I saw an imagine of Terra shoveling her driveway in the winter and I just went for it haha Just something cute and sappy <3

**Winter**

Aqua was already reaching for the thermostat, trying to see if she could inch it up any higher. There was a heavy blanket already over her shoulders but it didn’t seem to do anything to get the chill out of her house. That was completely the fault of the constant falling snow outside which while lovely usually, was incredibly annoying today.

“So you’re on your way is what you’re saying,” Aerith’s voice said over the phone.

“You’re really gonna lay the guilty trip on?” Aqua walked back into her living room where her TV was on mute though the screen was still moving. She glanced out the window for what she felt was the millionth time this morning already. It was unchanged; still gray skies, still snow piling down in big, fluffy snowflakes. She loved it as a kid, not so much when she couldn’t drive because of it.

“Yes,” Aerith said simply. “If it gets that butt of yours over here.” There was some commotion in the background; a few people chatting, Zack’s boisterous laughter, Tifa trying to ask an opinion on if something tasted good or not, Marlene chatting off someone’s ear nearby.

“I didn’t ask you to be seven months pregnant in the middle of January,” Aqua said as she walked over to the window to see if anything was lightening up at all. No luck.

“Funny.” Aerith hummed, that usual amusement in her tone. “Neither did I.”

“Don’t play that. I’ve never seen two people happier to tell everyone they were having a baby than you two.”

Aerith paused, seemingly understanding that was a dead end. “Squall is even here for the shower.”

“An achievement, I agree, but he can still walk to your house and also never says no to Rinoa. Don’t even try with Cloud either, I know him and Tifa are there because they are literally your neighbors. I still have to drive on barely plowed rows.”

There was some scrapping noise outside that almost distracted Aqua enough to look but it was probably just one of her neighbors braving the storm to shovel.

“Clearly the only solution is for you to move closer to us. Your nephew is going to miss you being so far away.”

Despite the frustration, the thought made Aqua smile. “So far away isn’t so far away when the weather is nice.”

“A fair point.” Aerith sighed. “Jokes aside, as much as we want you here, your safety is more important.”

“It sucks,” Aqua huffed. “And to imagine I bought so many presents that now I can’t bring you.”

Aerith chuckled and she did say something in response but Aqua found herself looking towards the window, wondering why the shoveling noises were getting louder. What she wasn’t expecting was to see a figure in her driveway shoveling around her snow covered car.

“Jesus,” Aqua gasped, stumbling back from the window in surprise.

“What? What’s wrong?”

She looked back out the window slowly this time, but the person was still here shoveling higher up her driveway, making almost a path from the sidewalk to her door. “Someone is shoveling my driveway.”

“Well, send them over here when they’re done.”

Aqua rolled her eyes, well aware her friend couldn’t see her. The snow was still thick so she tried to make out who it could be. Her neighborhood was nice, yeah, but she didn’t think it was _that _nice.

“Is it that cutie who lives next door to you?” Aerith asked, though this time it sounded like she was eating.

“It’s _not_,” Aqua said though honestly she couldn’t tell. She only ever really saw her neighbor in passing with a friendly wave. It was Aerith who dubbed him the cute boy next door.

Judging by the stature, it probably was a man with broad shoulders under a heavy jacket. He had his hands covered with gloves as he swiped some of the snow out of the way. His face wasn’t covered completely, just a headband that covered his forehead and ears, pushing back thick brown hair speckled with snowflakes.

Her stomach flipped a little. “Oh.”

“Oh?” Aerith repeated. “It _is _the cute guy next door isn’t it!”

“Will you stop calling him that,” Aqua whispered like her neighbor could actually hear her.

“Sure, when it stops being true.”

“I don’t know what he’s doing, I’ve never asked him to help me before.”

“Huh, pretty girl, lives alone, driveway full of snow. Wonder what he could be doing.”

“I’m hanging up on you.”

“Zack’s trying to take the phone away from me anyway. Love you, make good choices.” She paused. “You know what I mean by good.” 

“Aerith,” Aqua warned.

“Love you too, Aqua,” Zack’s voice said.

“Have fun, I’ll try to make it if it clears up.”

“We’ll leave a spot open for you all day and night.”

Aqua thought he said bye before he hung up but she was admittedly incredibly distracted by the person currently still working his way up her driveway.

Terra was his name, he knew that even though Aerith refused to call him by his name. Aqua met him when she first moved in; he was doing some yard work and waved over the fence to introduce himself. Yes, he was cute that’s true but aside from a few friendly acquaintance interactions that’s all it ever was. She was pretty sure the only time he ever got this close to her house before was when the mailman accidentally delivered her package to himself. She didn’t even know what he did for a living; she assumed it was construction or painting or something like that judging by how she’d catch him leaving or coming home from work.

No reason why she never interacted with him before, outside of he seemed fairly quiet. Never left home for too long, rarely ever had people over so she always thought she’d be intruding on him. Clearly he didn’t have the same sentiments. It was a nice gesture though, she’d have to do something to make it up to him.

The knock on the door nearly had her fumbling backwards as she tried not to fall.

She was at least dressed before she was planning on going to the baby shower but she was so surprised he was making his presence known she forgot to let go of the blanket she had draped around her. Aqua moved over to the door, carefully opening it incase he wasn’t actually standing there and just letting her know he was there.

Nope, he was standing there, shovel sort of awkwardly in his hands like he didn’t know what to do with it as he gave her a shy smile. He was covered in snow, standing out against his dark hair and dark jacket, jeans wet even despite the heavy boots he wore. Even the tan skin of his face had speckled dots of snow and blotches of red. In the summer in a tank top and shorts or in the winter completely covered in snow he was still very cute.

“Hey, um…” Terra started, shifting his weight. “I hope I didn’t scare you.”

“Oh, no,” she said waving him off even though he absolutely did. “But you didn’t have to do any of that for me. I was just planning on staying in. I appreciate it, please don’t get me wrong, but I don’t want you to feel like you had to. I would’ve done it eventually.”

“When it’s a little warmer?” he asked, nodding towards her where she was still clutching her blanket.

She wanted to be embarrassed but there was nothing malicious in his tone or expression to make her feel embarrassed. “I don’t like the cold, obviously.”

“Obviously,” he snorted, his smile a little wider that time. “But, um, really I was coming to offer you a ride.”

She blinked at him.

“It’s, ah…” Terra hesitated like he was the one who was embarrassed. “Zack and his wife, Aerith. It’s their baby shower today right?”

Aqua almost just blinked at him again but this time in her surprise she managed to speak. “Well, yeah, how did you know that?”

Terra shrugged slightly. “I, ah, know Zack. We go to the same gym. He _really _loves to talk.”

She couldn’t help but smile at the image of him chatting up a complete stranger at the gym. “Yeah, that sounds like Zack.”

“We go to the gym around the same time every day so I see him a lot. He asked me where I lived once so I told him and he mentioned you were one of his wife’s best friends.” Terra shrugged again like none of this was a big deal when this was the most he had ever spoken to her really. “He also invited me to the shower but I really only know him and Cloud so I just didn’t feel comfortable but I happened to notice you were getting snowed in.” Terra paused again. “If it was my best friend’s baby shower I wouldn’t want to miss it, I assumed you’d feel the same.”

Aqua was well aware she was standing in the open doorway, letting the wind and snow blow at them. “You want to give me a ride to their house?”

“Ah, yeah, if you want.” He turned around slightly, pointing to a pick up truck that was parked in the road. “I’m used to driving in bad weather in all seasons so I don’t mind doing so.”

“Oh,” was about all she could manage. When this sequence of events started, she did not expect this outcome.

“If you want,” he said again, fumbling the shovel a little bit. “You don’t have to, I was just…um…”

“Oh, no, no, its very kind of you.” She said, reaching a hand up to let him know she wasn’t upset. “I just wasn’t expecting to be able to go.”

A particularly strong wind gust blew in making her once again realize she just had the door wide open.

“Please, come in.” She stepped aside to let him in, closing the door behind him; though he really only took a few steps, seemingly more concerned about dropping melted snow onto her floor. At least she could say she found out her neighbor was surprisingly over considerate.

Aqua quickly went to dump the blanket back on the couch, flipping off the TV as she did. “You’re sure you’d okay with this? It’s really gross outside. I don’t want you to be in danger on the road either.”

He waved her off, still not moving from his spot. “I’ve driven in worse, its fine.”

She was mid shoving her phone into her purse when she paused. “Worse than this?”

“I grew up far more north than this.” He gave her a mix of a smile and grimace. “I’ve seen worse.”

Aqua grabbed her coat out of the closet, slipping on the closest boots she could find. “What made you move down here?” She paused to let him answer but quickly gasped when she realized she didn’t have the cookies she made or the present.

“Ah, change of scenery I guess,” he said, his voice a little distance as she hurried into the kitchen. The blue and purple cookies were sitting snuggly in the container she packed them in next to the too big present on the counter.

She balanced the cookies in one arm and looped the bag on the other, hurrying back into the living room. “Well, I hope you like it down here.”

Terra looked at her, a sort of amused look in his eyes, probably at her incredibly disheveled look. He reached out to grab the cookies from her. “Yeah, its been nice. Ready?”

“Ready,” she said, maneuvering the gift bag so she could find her keys…somewhere. Her pocket, okay. She pulled them out as he opened the door, stepping outside so she could lock the door behind them.

The snow was still coming down and the wind was blowing pretty hard but the path he shoved was clear enough for her to get to his truck with little trouble. Aqua climbed in, placing the bag by her feet while he passed her the cookies so he could start the car. She quickly tucked her hands between her legs to warm them up, feeling the chill from outside even though they were away from the wind. The truck started smoothly despite the fact it looked like an older car. His headlights shone over the snow covered roads, but Terra didn’t seem too concerned. He was leaned back in his seat, one hand on the wheel and the other on the stick shift as he drove at a steady speed down the road.

“So…” Aqua started, feeling the need to make conversation and also feeling very curious about her neighbor that she learned more about in five minutes than she had in five months. “You said you’re from up north?”

“Yeah,” he nodded. “Where they don’t close schools or businesses even in blizzards. You get used to driving in it.”

“But you’re a…” God, how did she asked him what he did for a living without sounding like a complete idiot. “Seasonal worker?”

He glanced over at her, that amused look coming back and okay, Aerith was right, he was the cute guy next door. “Mostly. People don’t really need carpenters or painters in the dead of the winter but anyone doing interior construction I can still work.”

Aqua breathed a sigh of relief; at least she assumed what he did correctly. “It’s funny.”

“What is?”

“I never knew so much about you than I do today.”

He laughed softly. “Yeah, I can’t say I’m great at introducing myself.”

“I’d say you did a great job today.”

He shrugged, something she was beginning to think was almost a nervous habit; something he did when he didn’t know what to say. “I never wanted to bother you, but I thought today might be an exception.”

“Well, fair is fair,” she said. Despite the fact she hated the cold, the untouched snow as they drove through the neighborhood lingering on the trees and the bushes, it really was beautiful. “I lived a few hours away from here but moved here for college, met my good friends, got a job downtown and decided to stay out here.”

“You’re a nurse?” He glanced over, mainly to check the road so he could turn onto it. “I’ve seen you in scrubs but I didn’t want to assume.”

“No, you’re right.” It was actually a little nice to know he noticed her enough to put two and two together. “I work at a family doctor though so no crazy hospital life for me.”

“I’m sure that’s nice.”

“I like keeping busy, but I also don’t like having to work all those long hours. I admire the people who can, not me. I need some downtime.”

He hummed in response. “I understand.”

“Considering you never leave your house I’m sure you do.”

“Stalking me now?” he asked with a glance at her.

In another context she may’ve been worried she crossed a line but he didn’t look upset remotely. “I can’t help but notice my recluse neighbor.”

“I’m not a recluse,” he snorted. “Just like things quiet.”

“Okay, well, I can’t fault you. My friends are Zack and Aerith, clearly I don’t.”

“Good people though. Well, I assume. I never met her, but I feel like I have thanks to Zack.”

The heat was starting to come on, making her feel a little less stiff. “You should come in, I bet he’d be happy to see you.”

“Oh, no, it’s okay.” Terra paused again to turn onto a road that at least looked a little plowed. “Like I said, I only know him and one other person.”

“Three, now. You’ve stepped into my house, we’re friends.”

“Okay, I get you think I’m a recluse but I’m not a vampire.”

She laughed; for some reason it was funnier than it should’ve been. “Okay, okay, point still stands.”

“Its right up there, isn’t?” he asked nodding to the street he was turning on.

Where they here already? That seemed to go by way faster than she imagined it. “Yeah, with the sad snow covered balloons on the mailbox.”

Terra carefully pulled the truck up to the driveway, shifting it down so he could sit in an idle; meaning he probably wouldn’t take her up on her offer. Shame, she had a nice time talking with him. “I don’t want to be presumptuous, but if you need me to get you afterwards I can.”

“Oh, that’s okay. I don’t want you risking your life another back and worth trip.”

“Mmm, because we almost died so many times.”

She tried not to giggle, which was super not age appropriate but she did. “I’ll just stay here if I need to, I know they won’t mind.” Aqua knew she could leave it at that, thank him, grab her stuff and go. Instead she decided she’d be the presumptuous one. “But since we’re friends now you should still give me your number just in case.”

He blinked at her, those eyes of him almost looking brighter against the snowy background outside his window. “Uh, sure, yeah, okay.” He gestured for her to pass him her phone, which she scrambled to give him. A few types later and he was passing it back while she gathered all her things.

“Thanks, Terra, I really appreciate it. I’ll pay you back, promise.” She popped open the door as he was waving to her.

“My pleasure, don’t worry about it.”

She tried to wave without both dropping her things and slipping on the snowy driveway but managed to do it. Aqua could hear his car still idling, probably waiting to make sure she got in.

Aerith was standing at the screen door, well, as close as she could get to the screen door with her swollen stomach. She opened it when Aqua got close enough, ushering her in to the warmth of the house; which also smelt _really _good.

She turned around to see Terra driving off down the street.

“Huh,” Aerith said, reaching up to brush some of the snow from Aqua’s hair, and reach for the container of cookies. “He’s even cuter now isn’t he.”

Aqua was still watching his taillights before disappearing into the falling snow. Yeah, he actually really was.

**Spring**

There was something about the fresh smell of grass mixed with the sweet flowers, the cool chill of the air and the bright sunshine with blue skies that made Aqua just feel light. She stood in her front yard, bending over to pick some of the fresh bloomed daffodils that she wasn’t sure would make it because of the late frost. They persevered just like she did through the cold winter months to finally feel the sunshine. She could even bring out her summer dresses paired with a light sweater to feel a little more vibrant and free than bundling up in winter gear made her feel.

Usually that would be enough to brighten all her spirits but she felt a knot in her stomach that just wouldn’t go away no matter how many flowers she looked at.

Aqua glanced over to the quiet house next door; truck in the driveway, house quiet with no shadows or movement no matter how often she tried not to look. Okay, okay, it wasn’t _that _weird. Terra didn’t go out much save for work, the gym, or other errands. Even on nights he went out for food or cooked something extra he’d swing by and give her some. She’d tease him that she knew how to cook for herself but always eagerly eat it anyways. Lately though, when she left for work his car was still in the same spot and then when she came home, still same spot. She hoped the warm weather would bring him out, and she assumed his work would pick up too, but nothing.

She bit down on her lip as she looked over, even trying to catch a glimmer of movement. Its not like he moved with no notice; he would’ve taken his car and its not like she couldn’t just text him to make sure everything was okay. Though he hadn’t texted her in the past few days so she wasn’t sure if she’d be bothering him or not. That was still better than asking Zack if Terra had been at the gym lately which was opening up a whole door of teasing she did not want.

She huffed, some of her bangs blowing into her face as she did. This was silly, they were friends. She was allowed to check in on her friends when she was worried. That was completely reasonable.

Without giving herself a moment to second guess she walked down to the sidewalk and headed up to the path that would lead to Terra’s front porch. She had been in his house a few times, on nights they wanted to hang out and he offered to cook for her (he cooked really well too so she never turned him down) but this somehow felt different. Maybe it was because she was walking up his porch steps without an invitation or without a batch of cookies she made for him knowing she could pass it off and leave.

Aqua knew why it made her nervous; she wasn’t dumb. Here was this nice, beautiful, generous guy who lived next door to her that she actually got a long with really well. She didn’t want to overstep boundaries and lose that.

She carefully knocked on his door, the echo resonating but no other sounds but a car driving by behind her. Another knock, just to be safe.

Still nothing.

She shifted her weight, unsure if she should just give up and text him; at least if he responded she’d know he was alive and not ignoring her. She didn’t think there was a reason he’d be ignoring her but she wouldn’t deny it was a fear. Maybe one more knock to be…extra safe.

That time there was a thud from somewhere in the house.

It was a reliving to know he was alive and it was quickly almost completely taken over by dread when she realized she might’ve woken him. It was almost one in the afternoon so she wasn’t sure why she had that fear but she was suddenly aware that she was imposing on him when he may not want anyone imposing.

The door creaked open and Terra was leaning up against the door frame. He tried to give her a smile but something wasn’t quite right in how he was holding himself. “Hey,” he said, and even his tone was off.

Aqua watched him carefully for a moment but she recognized it almost on instant. His face was red, specifically around his nose and cheeks. His eyes looked swollen, though not from crying but from irritation. He was leaning up against the doorway to make him look like he was standing up tall as usual but he was slouched with exhaustion. His usually clean shaven face was scuffy, hair looking like he just rolled out of bed. Considering his shirt tag was in front of his neck, he must’ve just thrown on whatever was around when he realized she was at his door.

“Oh, Terra,” she said, holding her hand up to her chest. “Are you sick?”

“Ahh,” he started and she can hear the congestion in his throat and nose; not like she hadn’t heard it a million times in patients. “A little.”

Aqua doesn’t miss the way his hand hit down on the door frame, a way to hold himself up even though his facial expression was unchanging. “A little,” she repeated. “How many days have you been sleeping almost nonstop?”

He paused, blinking like he was trying to remember. “A few days…” he cleared his throat as he started to get choked up. “Maybe.”

She knew he didn’t live with anyone, and also knew he didn’t have family too nearby; even more so she knew he’d never ask for help. So what she wanted to do was easy. “Okay, inside with you, c’mon.”

“Aqua,” he said. “You don’t…” He trailed off as he reached his elbow up to cough in it.

“Stop it, I know how to take care of a cold.” She stepped a little closer to reach her hand up to his forehead. “And fever. Are you cold?”

“It’s a weird feeling,” he mumbled, eyes closing ever so slightly.

For a second she thought he might fall and she braced herself to grab him but he steadied, eyes squinting at her.

“You don’t have to, I’ll be fine.”

“Stop,” she snorted. “Get inside and sit down, wrap yourself in a blanket.”

Terra looked like he was going to fight but he stepped out of the way, wobbling slightly as she closed the door behind him. It actually looked like he never quite made it up to his room by the state of the living room. His couch was covered in blankets, various wrappers from cough drops and drug store medicine all over the coffee table. There were some clothes and towels strewn about the floor; some empty mugs and water bottles.

“I…umm…” he started, trying to toe some of the clothing out of the way.

“Don’t worry,” Aqua said, gesturing for him to sit on the couch. “I’ve seen worse, you’re fine. Mind if I use the kitchen?”

“Ah, please, go ahead.” He leaned up against the side of the couch, watching her as she looked around for anything she could use as a remedy for him.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” She picked up a clean mug from the drying rack and set it to the side, opening his cabinets to see what he had for tea.

“Didn’t want to bother you,” he coughed, which sounded like it hurt.

“I’m a nurse, Terra, its not a bother, its what I do.” There, some loose leaf mint tea which would help clear some of his sinuses.

“Yeah, but that’s the point. We’re friends I didn’t want to…um…” he trailed off like he forgot what he was saying. “Use you.”

“Stop, its not using, its helping.” She tried to ignore the fact that his answer meant he thought about contacting her when he didn’t feel well. The closest pan looked questionable but he had a tea pot at least that looked clean so she went to prep the tea to be able to boil water for him. “Are you eating?”

“Crackers,” he answered. “Nothing else is very, um, pleasant.”

“I’m going to leave once this is done and make you something easy to eat. Crackers and medicine is probably making your stomach worse.”

“Aqua,” he started to protest but she turned back to face him.

“Sit your ass down and relax, Terra Hale.”

A smile cracked his lips and it was probably the best look he had on his face since she walked in. He relented and sat down on the couch, coughing again as he did. She quickly moved to him, draping a blanket over his shoulders.

“You should know,” she said, a little softer this time but that was mainly because even though he looked pretty sick his eyes were still a beautiful shade of blue. “Being friends with me means you aren’t alone. You don’t have to do everything by yourself.”

Terra didn’t say anything for a moment. “Okay.”

“Good,” she moved back to the kitchen but this time she had a hard time looking away from him. He was completely sick and probably contagious and she just wanted to hold him till he felt better.

Aqua instead cleared her throat and went back to watching the tea, that was safer than those eyes of his.

**Summer**

Heat baked down on Aqua as she carefully ran her hose over the flowers blooming in her front yard. She didn’t mind so much because she much preferred it to the freezing cold of the winter, but she could do without the glare of the sun for a little bit; even her sunglasses didn’t seem to do much against the blinding light.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket, causing her to shut off the hose for a moment to check. It was unsurprisingly a picture from Aerith, but ones Aqua loved to see. She quickly pushed up her sunglasses onto her forehead, opening the message to see Zack holding up a giggly baby dressed in the smallest swim gear Aqua had ever seen.

_Aerith:_

_ Is this enticing enough for you to come over to go swimming today?_

It was hard not to smile at the sight of her little nephew with a grin that could already rival his dad’s. Also swimming sounded really good.

_Maybe, I still have some work at home to finish_

Aqua went to go put her phone in her pocket so she could get back to her flowers but it buzzed before she could; a sure sign Aerith was waiting for Aqua to turn it down.

_Aerith:_

_Invite Terra too. Zack always tries to but Terra never bites bet he wouldn’t turn you down though_

Yeah, that Aqua should’ve been expecting.

_How dare you think I’m somehow more charming than Zack, that’s like physically impossible_

Some water flicked by Aqua’s legs making her jump out of the grass but there was nothing around her feet but the grass, her hose was still off. There was the distant sound of Terra washing his car in his driveway; something she was trying to ignore honestly because it was highly distracting to see him out in the sun like that. She quickly glanced over but he didn’t even have a hose, just a sponge covered in soap as his arm worked in steady circles against the tire of the truck.

Aqua almost dropped her phone when it buzzed again.

_Aerith:_

_Touché but I’m pretty sure Zack isn’t quite Terra’s type, so he’d probably go for an invitation from you more_

There was an appeal, to go over to her friend’s house and see them and the cutest baby Aqua had ever seen; then even more so to go with someone she did like a lot.

That time water absolutely hit the back of her leg, soaking down into her sandals. She tried not to gasp at the sudden cold but when she heard a snicker she knew she didn’t do a very good job. Aqua snapped her head over to where Terra was. If he was any good at hiding his expressions maybe he would’ve gotten away with it but even as he was standing up to scrub at more of his truck he had a shit eating grin on his lips.

Aqua slipped her phone back in her pocket and aimed her hose upwards, pressing down on the nozzle so it sprayed water in a clear arc over to where Terra was. She turned around quickly to water her flowers.

It wasn’t like she shot a hose at anyone as of late so she wasn’t quite sure she hit him but she knew she got close when cold water blasted at her back. That time she screamed in surprise though honestly it wasn’t like she hadn’t egged him on.

She whipped around and sure enough he was standing with his hose still in hand, his shirt half sticking to him. She felt a grin at her lips when she realized she did hit him.

He must’ve noticed because he shot another stream of water towards her but this time she had the sense to dive behind her car.

“Terra!” she called out trying not to laugh as water shot over her and into her grass.

“Yeah?”

“Did you get bored?”

“Possibly.”

She could hear the smile in his voice and it made her heart flutter. Aqua poked her head over but he was ready, water hitting her car as she ducked back behind. Oh no, this wasn’t going to do. She quickly jumped up, pushing the lever on her hose as she angled the hose back. He was doing the same judging by the rush of water that came at her. She moved mostly out of the way, only a splash getting at her side but Terra was quick, recovering to move his hose again.

She cried out in laughter closing her eyes to block out the water splashing at her as she ran across her driveway, hose snaking along behind her so she should hit him better. Aqua couldn’t see as she aimed but judging by the sputtered laughter she at least hit him.

“Alright, alright,” he coughed as the water died down around her.

She peeked an eye open, lowering her hose just incase he’d pull a fast one but he was just reaching up to brush his sopping bangs from his face. “You thought you could beat me didn’t you.”

“Clearly I was wrong,” he snorted but the smile on his face told her he wasn’t mad. Did he know he had the most adorable dimples? Maybe? She probably shouldn’t tell him that at the moment considering she was dripping from head to toe on his driveway.

“Clearly.” Aqua paused as she watched him, not turning to go back to cleaning his car, still just watching her with an expression that made her feel like the sun was a lot brighter. It would be easy to wave and turn back to go to her yard, say thanks for the distraction and get back to work. Their hang outs were noncommittal, casual, and easy but was there something wrong with a little more?

Maybe it was the heat, the sun, the fact she was already drenched with water, but she tossed her hose back into her yard instead. “Hey, you wanna take a break with me?”

Terra’s eyebrows arched up. “Oh, hey, yeah, sure.”

“Wanna go over to Zack and Aerith’s? They invited us to go swimming.”

Terra nearly dropped his hose onto the bucket of soap near his feet but he managed to catch it. “Oh, yeah, okay, that actually sounds sorta nice.”

She blinked at him, unsure if the fact he didn’t ask why Aerith invited him specifically or that he actually said yes surprised Aqua more. “Okay, well, I’ll just, you know, go get changed into dry clothes just to get soaking wet again.”

“Intentionally this time,” he added, dropping the hose into the bucket carefully.

Aqua was already walking backwards to her house, unable to keep some dumb grin off her lips. “That’s what you think, I wouldn’t stand to close to the edge of the pool, I need some payback.”

“Try me,” he said.

She had to turn around to face her house because the farther she got away the easier it was to see the lines of his body under his shirt, to see how bright his eyes looked in the sunlight. Aqua decided to ignore the fact it would probably only get worse as the day went on.

Also that she would absolutely ignore the horribly smug look Aerith would get then Aqua and Terra showed up at the house.

**Autumn**

It wasn’t something Aqua usually baked, but the spiced aroma of pumpkin mixed with the salt of pecans actually was pretty appealing. She pulled it out of the oven only making the smell fill her kitchen even more. With a content sigh she placed in on a warmer and then into a little basket she prepared. It was a little early for Thanksgiving but the cooler air and the way the leaves were changing put her in a baking mood.

She grabbed the basket and quickly headed to the door, the long skirt she chose to wear brushing along the floor as she did.

Okay, so maybe it wasn’t super spontaneous but there was really nothing like surprising Terra with a treat he’d like. He was very particular and it took her a little bit to find him things he’d actively eat. Once she did though, it was always worth it to see his smile. She closed the door behind her, looking down at her outfit just to make sure everything was still in place after she went to change.

Maybe it wasn’t as innocent as she pretended it to be either. How else were you supposed to tell your neighbor you had feelings for them if you didn’t bake them pies from scratch? It was silly, maybe, they were adults, she didn’t need to play school yard games with him. Yet everything she tried to make a move or do anything to let him know how she really felt, she found herself too nervous she’d ruined the friendship she grew to love.

Still, it was getting complicated when all she wanted to do was just be able to kiss him, or run her hands through his hair, to hold his hand just because she wanted to or cuddle close to him when she was freezing and he wasn’t at all. Instead she was making stupid excuses like pie just for to see him.

Aqua walked the familiar path to his house, up the steps and went to knock at the door. She ended up not needing to because he was already opening it. “Oh!” she exclaimed, trying not to jump and drop the pie in surprise. “Are you heading out?”

“No,” he said, holding the screen door open for her. “I saw you making a pie and was hoping you were coming over here with it.”

“What would you have done if I wasn’t?” Aqua stepped inside, the familiar scent that carried through his house tinted with something a little sweeter today.

“Casually made my way to Zack and Aerith’s to make sure I got a slice of it too.” The door closed behind him while she continued to the kitchen so she could place the basket down. 

“Stop, I would’ve given you a piece first.” Aqua didn’t quite make it to the kitchen because he took the basket from her. “Its hot be careful.”

“Funny you came by actually,” he said, placing the basket on the counter. It was only then she realized his oven was on. He grabbed some oven mitts and reached in to pull out what looked like the base of a cake. She peered over to see the golden spouge cake with dots of chocolate chips baked throughout. “If you want to wait for it to cool, I made some cream cheese frosting.”

Aqua liked her pie, she did, but she made it with Terra in mind meaning it had way more spice than sweet. This though, this nearly had her mouth watering. “That sounds like everything you’d hate.”

“True,” he snorted, flipping the pan over so he could drop the cake onto a plate to cool. “That’s why I made it for you not me.”

She blinked at him which seemed to be amusing because he laughed.

“Why are you surprised?”

Aqua didn’t have a good answer for that. Her heart that leapt up to her throat wanted to tell her that he made her a cake for the same reason that she made him a pie, but the more reasonable part of her mind reminded her they made each other food fairly often. “Because I know you wouldn’t have taste tested it,” she settled on instead. “How do I know its any good.”

“Are you doubting me?”

“No,” she said, unable to keep the laughter from bubbling up in her. “Everything you make is good.”

Now he looked surprised, like he was expecting her to tease him more and not give him a genuine compliment. If he thought any more of it she didn’t see since he turned his back to her to grab some mugs. “Want some cider while we wait?”

“You don’t even have to ask.”

His smile made her heart leap back into her throat. Terra quietly poured them some cider off the stove which made her wonder if he really thought she was coming over to be able to prep something to drink or he was just drinking a lot of cider alone. It was probably the latter; she really should stop getting her hopes up it was something more.

He passed her the steaming mug, gesturing to the couch. Aqua took the suggestion and blew on the steam as she walked over to sit down. Terra took a little bit longer but noticed it was because he had his mug and a plate with a slice of her pie on it.

“Not fair, you didn’t wait for me,” she said, shifting on the couch to kick her feet up in between them. She kept her knees up to her chest though as to not take up the whole space.

“Oh, no,” he said, leaning forward to place his mug on the coffee table. “Not my fault you can eat pie hot but not cake. You’re the one who likes the sweets.”

Aqua watched as he took a bite, his face melting into an expression of delight that made her hide her giggle behind her mug.

He took another scoop with his fork but this time he held it out to her. “Wanna try your handy work? Promise it’s amazing.”

Terra’s words alone had her leaning towards him but even with his hand extended she still couldn’t reach him. She carefully kicked her legs over his lap to scooch close enough so she could take the bite off the fork. Even though it wasn’t nearly as sweet as she liked it, the pie did melt in her mouth as it should.

“I’m glad you like it,” she said, leaning back.

“I do, very much, thank you, Aqua.”

He didn’t acknowledge that she left her legs on his lap and neither did she.

**Winter**

Aqua still loved the snow, but she hated the cold; that would never change no matter how much time went by. The blizzard outside was swirling around her window, skies dark but the snow still somehow bright. She had the blanket tight around her pajamas, trying to keep in all the warmth as she shuffled across her floor to reach the thermostat. She could turn it up a little more, what harm could it do.

“Don’t even think about raising the heat any more in here.”

Aqua yelped in surprise, thinking she was quiet enough but when she leaned back into the living room Terra was pointing a spatula at her from the kitchen. He looked about the opposite of her, tank top and thin pajama pants and the sight still made her grin.

“I’m roasting in here, you lizard.”

She chuckled as she went back to the couch, the TV playing lightly in the background. “Not all of us are from the arctic, Ter.”

He snorted before turning back to whatever he was making them for dinner. She was about to go over and help him, or thoroughly distract him she wasn’t sure yet, when her phone buzzed in her pocket. She pulled it out to see the cutest Christmas portrait of Aerith in her favorite red dress, also not looking like she had a baby anywhere in the past twenty years let alone one year, and Zack holding their son up on his shoulders, both with equal expressions of glee.

_Was this before or after he threw up all over Zack? _

Terra was setting an alarm on the oven, footsteps padding over to the couch.

_Aerith:_

_ Before, everyone was significantly happier in this shot_

Aqua chuckled at that mental image.

_You two wanted a baby_

Terra sat down with his back to the arm rest, a small sigh falling from his lips. Aqua quickly took the invitation, leaning her back against his chest to be nestled in between his legs. He wrapped his arms around her, pressing a kiss to her temple as she held up her phone.

“Aren’t they cute?” she asked.

“The cutest,” Terra agreed, nodding his chin to let her know there was a new message.

_Aerith_

_ Why do you say it in past tense ;3_

“I’m not touching that one,” Aqua said, dropping her phone into her lap.

He laughed, his breath near her ear and his arms around her already making the cold vanish from her body. “You know they’re the type to have a big family.” He paused. “And you’re the type to continuously take babysitting duty.”

“Ah, guilty,” she chuckled, closing her eyes.

“Well, as long as they’re happy.”

Aqua opened her eyes so she could tilt her head to his. “Are you happy?”

He looked confused for a moment, like he wasn’t sure why she was asking him that but it quickly melted to that smile she loved so much. Once she used to make excuses just to see, but now she got to see it every morning when she woke up.

“Course I am,” he said. “Even if I feel like I’m the chestnut roasting over the open fire.”

Aqua laughed, which only got worse when he placed his hands on her waist, wiggling his fingers against her. He was strong and kept a grip on her even when she thrashed around in her laughter.

What was it like when she didn’t know him? When he was just the cute boy next door? Aqua didn’t know. She didn’t care to remember.

Terra stopped, though he was chuckling as he put his arms around her to pull her back against his chest. She sighed through her remaining giggles, closing her eyes with a content hum, one he echoed back at her.

One year, 12 months, 4 seasons, changed her life so drastically. It was hard not to wonder where another year would bring her and now them.

She glanced down when her phone buzzed again.

_Aerith_

_ Don’t ignore me like that when I drop such juicy information_

Aqua rolled her eyes while Terra reached to turn up the volume, changing the channel to find something better to watch. At least she knew she probably go to another baby shower, though this time, she thought with a grin, Terra would come inside with her.


	4. Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I had the Ed Sheeran song "Perfect" in my head the whole time I wrote this. My brother and sister-in-law danced to that song as their first dance and kay my heart melted SO here's some super sap lmao And I thought of Terra and Aqua the first time I heard it then too so I guess I'm the super sap hahaha

Destiny Island, Ven _loved _Destiny Island. The first time he ever stepped foot on the sandy beaches he was ready to toss off his clothes and dive right into the water; which he didn’t because he didn’t bring a swimsuit but he would’ve.

He did the very next time he went back to visit in the least.

It was warm and sunny and it always smelled like fresh fruit and sunshine. He loved the way the sand felt between his toes, how clear the water was that he could see all the fish swimming around, he loved jumping off the old bridges to catch the frisbee Axel intentionally threw too far, Ven loved it all. He’d move here if Terra and Aqua would let him. The lake back home was okay, but it couldn’t hold a candle to the beach.

“It’s a vacation spot,” Aqua would say with that amused look in her eyes as she’d rub some dirt off his cheek. “Even the people who live here don’t live on the island.”

Yeah, well, he’d make a house, like in the trees or something. Whatever, it was nice enough to just visit regardless. The waves tickled his feet as he laid flat on his back, the moon shining high above him, stars reflecting over the dark water. He sort of got dressed before collapsing on the semi wet sand to watch the stars rise, but he didn’t care too much if he got wet, the water was still so warm.

The fire was crackling somewhere behind him, music playing softly over the radio that Kairi brought with her today. He arched his head back to look at who was still around the campfire. It wasn’t too surprising that Axel was passed out off to the side, some jacket tucked under his head; he was probably snoring but the music was playing loud enough that it drowned him out. Roxas was fiddling on his phone with his back leaning up against Axel’s stomach, that would probably be a pillow before too long. Isa was still there too, his eyes watching the fire while he kicked Axel to get him to shut up. Xion was kneeling behind Isa, her mouth moving as she chatted about something, fingers moving in his hair where she was probably braiding it.

Ven had to arch his back into a weird position to see the rest of the fire pit but there was Kairi and Naminé sitting together on a log, exchanging pictures on their phones as well as flipping through her sketchbook. Sora and Riku where nowhere to be found; probably hunting through the caves together considering the only other people where Terra and Aqua, sitting on a shorter log off to the side. He had his legs kicked out closer to the fire and she was curled into facing him, listing attentively to what he was saying. They were close enough that their legs were touching but far enough that nothing else was.

Figures, Ven snorted as he let himself flop back down on the sand. A year. A _year _went by since that nightmare, and for the most part everyone was well adjusted and happy in their new roles and new lives. Except Ven’s stupid best friends.

Okay, almost a lie. They _were _well adjusted and happy, just not in the way Ven thought they should be. It was silly really, you love someone you tell them. Done deal. Oh, no, those two did just about everything you could possibly do to _imply _it but until one of them actually said it Ven was pretty sure they’d never know. Even when Terra literally would carry Aqua to bed when she stayed up late in library and fell asleep. Even when Aqua could predict a shifting mood in Terra so she could be there with a warm hand on his face to remind him he was alive. Even when he intentionally went to bed last every single night so he could shut off the lanterns while Aqua was tucked safe in bed, usually his if you wanted a double whammy. Even when neither of them looked at anyone the way they looked at each other.

Ven didn’t even really knew what it was like to be in love, how it felt, what it entailed and even he knew. Alright, it was a rough time back, hard adjustments even he felt that but things were good now, things were normal. The Land of Departure was going to be a school again, a safe haven for keybearers. Peace was returned, this was the prime time for love and all that crap. Ven couldn’t fathom why they still pretended like everything was the same, why they couldn’t say simple words that expressed how they felt.

In fact the more he thought about it the more frustrated he got. Even laying on the beach with the relaxing waves and soothing breeze he wanted to hit them both upside the head. If _anyone _in this world deserved to be happy it was them two and for some reason they refused to see that. Well, you know what, maybe Ven would make them see it.

He didn’t even know he had jumped to his feet until he heard Terra call his name.

“Everything alright, kiddo?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Ven said, jogging to head back over to the fire. “Saw a jellyfish or something.”

“Its dark out, how did you see a jellyfish,” Roxas asked though judging by how he didn’t look up from his phone it was probably more along the lines of “you absolutely didn’t see a jellyfish”.

“The moonlight,” Ven said, waving his hand generally towards the sky. “Stars, you know. I saw one, okay.”

Xion giggled from her spot behind Isa.

Roxas did look up that time. “Are there even any jellyfish around this island? I’ve never seen one.”

“Don’t antagonize, Roxas,” Isa said but he cracked a small smile when Kairi looked up to mouth “no” while trying not to laugh.

“Okay, okay,” Ven snorted. He should’ve known better they’d call his bluff, they always did. Some friends. He went to go sit by Aqua, trying to form some plan to get them to do something but it turned out he didn’t need to; her feet were tapping in the sand the to the beat of the music, head bobbing absent mindedly.

Oh, _oh_. Aqua loved music and she loved dancing. Kairi brought along the radio just because she thought it would be nice to have something to sing or dance along to. So far everyone had just listened along but he bet he could get some dancing going which could work out in his favor.

“Hey, Aqua,” he said, holding his hands out to her. “Dance with me.”

“On the beach?” she asked though she was already standing up to meet him. “I’m not sure how well my form will be on uneven ground.”

“Please, you’re good at everything.”

Aqua gave him a swat to his arm but she was already placing one hand on his shoulder and taking Ven’s in her hand. He placed his other on her waist which might’ve been weird because she was like his sister but he did it a million times before. Even when Ven started to move in the first dance steps that came to his memory, which she was right it was hard to keep a pattern when your feet kept slipping in the sand. Aqua looked more shocked than anything.

“What?” he asked. “Surprised I remembered?”

“No.” Her face melted into a smile. “You’ve just gotten so tall. You used to be a lot smaller when we did this.”

He felt his ears get hot at the sudden attention on himself; he knew Aqua was sentimental but that wasn’t quite what Ven was going for tonight. He spun her around pretty sloppily because of the sand but it made her laugh well enough before he pulled her back to him.

Terra was still sitting, watching them with an amused grin.

“Jealous I’m still a better dancer than you?” Ven said, sticking out his tongue as he moved to dance Aqua in a small circle.

“If you call that better dancing you can have it,” Terra snorted. He didn’t seem to mind one bit to not be the one dancing. Granted Ven also knew it’s not like Terra had any reason to be jealous of Ven or anyone here.

“He’s right, VenVen,” Roxas said.

There was a teasing glint in Isa’s eyes that used to be hard to see but he was getting better at it. “You can’t do better, I wouldn’t talk. Unless you’d like to prove me wrong.”

“Nope, I’m good.”

“Don’t talk the talk then,” Xion said, fingers grabbing some more of Isa’s thick hair.

That did give Ven an idea though. Looking over Aqua’s shoulder he managed to catch Naminé’s eyes. She was already watching them as Kairi was looking questionably at her phone; probably trying to figure out where the boys went off to.

Ven gestured his head to Terra, but Naminé only blinked in response. Ven moved Aqua around in a circle again, trying to mouth to Naminé while frantically nodding towards Terra. Her eyes blinked in recognition this time, her mouth forming a little “o”.

At one point she might’ve been too shy but now she easily stood up, walking over to where Terra was still sitting. “Terra?” she asked in that soft voice of hers. “Would you maybe dance with me?”

Ven was already celebrating his victory; like Terra would ever say no to that.

Sure enough he didn’t. He was already pushing himself up to his feet. “Of course, I’d be my pleasure.”

Ven tried to watch them more to make sure he could give Naminé more instructions but Aqua’s face cut back into his view, a grin on her lips as she spun him around this time. She was far better at it than he was, pulling him out and right back in with so much ease even the slippery sand didn’t make him feel like he was going to fall.

Aqua pulled him in closer that time, leaning so her face was near his ear. “What are you up to?”

“Me? Aqua, honestly, how could you ever think that?”

She laughed and it made Ven feel happier even than he was in that moment. He wanted her to always be happy, like this, carefree dancing on the beach in the middle of the night. There was really only one person who could do that for her every day, and it wasn’t himself.

Ven leaned back around when Aqua straightened up some. Naminé looked even smaller when she was standing in front of Terra. He still led her with surprisingly good form even though Terra hated dance class way back when. Naminé was giggling but Ven knew she was watching him out of the corner of her eyes. He couldn’t really tell her what he wanted to do so he had to hope she was intuitive enough to pick up on it; he was almost positive she was, even more so than most.

He mouthed, “now” and hoped she got the message. Ven quickly spun Aqua around but let her go, ducking under her arms to move out of the way. Naminé had done the same to Terra, spinning off to where Ven was standing and leaving Aqua and Terra facing each other, their arms still slightly extended where their partners once where.

“Your turn,” Ven said, Naminé reaching up to cover her laugh behind her hand.

Aqua pursed her lips, her cheeks puffing out slightly from the trick Ven pulled over them.

He shrugged in response. “Sorry, you gotta, thems the rules.”

“What rules?” Roxas snorted.

“The dance rules,” Kairi nodded even though there were absolutely no rules for this.

“Suppose you should get on with it then,” Isa said, and Ven didn’t miss the small wink Isa gave Xion, making her giggle too.

“Okay,” Aqua sighed, though she was grinning she wasn’t upset. “I suppose it’s the rules.”

Terra rolled his eyes, but was already reaching out for Aqua’s waist, taking one of her hands in his. “I don’t remember that rule.”

“You did it anyways,” Ven snickered, moving to sit on the now empty log. Naminé followed taking a seat between him and Kairi.

Terra ignored Ven at that point; in fact he was pretty sure Terra ignored everyone at that point. It didn’t really matter because the sight in front of Ven was exactly what he wanted.

Terra and Aqua fit together much better than Ven did with Aqua. Terra was still taller than her but she was the right height to match his movements easily. She looked like she was trying not to laugh, probably because they were sliding in the sand as they tried to mimic a ballroom dance. He did too, big grin on his lips; one Ven thought at one point he might never see again even after they came back home.

They were dance partners before Ven ever came along, they were partners in pretty much everything before and after Ven. He never took it personally; he knew they shared something different with each other then they shared with him. It just took him a while to understand the different ways you could love someone. It showed the most in situations like these where their partnership and their bond really shined. They were perfectly at ease following the simple steps in each other’s arms. Even when Aqua slide a little too far in the sand, nearly loosing her balance with a laugh Terra grabbed onto her waist holding her back up.

For a moment, Ven was pretty sure they forgot they were on a beach surrounded by their friends.

Aqua reached her arms up around Terra’s neck, the distance between them closing just a little more, their feet reduced more to small steps and sways and less like actual dancing.

Roxas breathed in like he was going to say something but a hand clasped down on his mouth before he could. Axel had his eyes open; maybe he was never really asleep to begin with. Roxas glared over but it was harmless.

Isa brought his finger to his lips. “Let them be.”

Ven would’ve rolled his eyes at the fact everyone knew but clearly the two in question but when he looked back to them, it wasn’t…It wasn’t like that.

Aqua had leaned her head down on Terra’s shoulder, her eyes shut with a sort of easy smile on her face. They had drifted a little bit away from the fire, partly hidden by the shadows from the palm trees nearby. Terra’s hands were pressed to her lower back keeping her close. He had his head tilted towards her as he said something that Ven supposed wasn’t for anyone else’s ears.

They knew. They absolutely knew. They knew how important they were to one another, they knew the comfort, they knew the peace, and they probably knew the love. It was never clearer than in that moment that they were each other’s worlds, all wrapped up in light sweaters from the chill of the beach at night, barefoot in the sand under a bright moon. They may not have done anything about it, that Ven knew of, but it wasn’t that they were oblivious or ignoring it. They embraced it even if they weren’t ready to say it.

Terra leaned her head against hers and her smile got wider, though her eyes never opened. They really were the only people they saw here right now.

Ven felt a soft hand on his shoulder. He looked over to Naminé; she was watching at the sky.

“They’ll be just fine.”

Where once he would’ve question that, because could they take any longer, they had already lost so much time why lose more? This time he felt a little more at peace. He glanced back over to them still dancing slowly together before watching the sparkling stars. The very ones he wished upon so many times both with his friends and alone. It was hard not close his eyes fondly at the memories and at the long life he had in front of him to spend it how he pleased; with the people he loved, his friends and his family.

He blinked his eyes open when he heard footsteps on the sand. Kairi stood up to wave when Riku was in view, Sora sitting up on Riku’s shoulders and waving so frantically it nearly knocked Riku over. Roxas had leaned over to show Axel something on the phone, something they were both snickering over. Xion was holding up some of the braids to Isa to make sure he liked the style she was testing on him; he always liked it. Terra and Aqua were still dancing, feet barely moving in the sand as the water lapped up from the beach.

Ven smiled, a sigh falling from his lips. Yeah, those two, they’d be just fine.


	5. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk what this one is, I just wanted to write a fic about them camping and this is what I came up with lmao Its sappy but I also just loved the idea of them going back to things they used to do as kids.

The weather was chilly this early in the morning, the breeze feeling nice as Terra had already been leading the hike for about an hour. It was part of the reason he chose to do this now; while the mornings and nights were cool, but the midday was still warm enough to enjoy the outdoor weather. Soon it would be all cold, with snow coating the ground and the woods would be to dangerous to venture.

Terra adjusted the bag on his shoulders as he glanced behind him down the path. Aqua was a few steps behind, carrying her own backpack and bag on her shoulder. She was looking out off to the side, watching some deer run off in the distance. It would’ve been a peaceful, quiet hike, just the sounds of nature all around them if not for Ven’s constant stream of vocal thoughts as they walked.

“…then there also was the time we got completely lost out here like so lost I was pretty sure we would never find our way back to the castle again. Even the sun had gone down and we were still walking in circles.”

“I’d do yourself a favor and not recall who’s fault it was we were lost in the first place,” Terra said as he stepped around a large rock in the pathway. Really, he didn’t mind Ven being chatty; nature was nice but it was better to hear the voices of the people who were there with him.

“Are you implying it was my fault, Terra?” Aqua’s voice was clear, though not without a hint of a amusement; probably because she remembered the event as clearly as Ven did.

“I’m going to do myself a favor and not answer that either.”

“I knew where we were.”

“Yeah, of course you did, I never said otherwise.” He got a punch in the arm for that one but it lacked any real force. It was so long ago that any hard feelings about teasing over that particular event were gone. He looked over to see Aqua shaking her head at him but it was easy to know she wasn’t mad. Terra turned farther around to see Ven jogging around the rock; even farther back was light blonde hair bobbing along. “You keeping up okay, Naminé?”

She nodded with a big smile though Terra could see the sweat on her forehead, the way her feet were dragging slightly against the dirt. Terra knew it well; not only in himself once upon a time but Aqua, and Ven when he was younger too. It was hard to hike all day if you weren’t used to it.

“Everyone ready for a break? We’re about…” Terra looked off into the distance, trying to find the trail markers him and Eraqus placed ages ago. “Halfway there maybe.”

“I can keep going,” Ven said, hoping off a log to jump ahead.

Terra reached an arm out, wrapping it around Ven’s shoulders to pull him back. “I’m glad you can, but not everyone has never ending energy.”

He opened his mouth to argue the fact but he must’ve noticed Aqua paused for Naminé. “Why do we have to stop for you, old man?”

Terra placed his hands on Ven’s shoulders, giving a squeeze to let him know Terra noticed the redirect; Naminé would never insist they stop for her if she knew that’s the reason why. “You’ll understand when you’re my age.”

“Your age,” Aqua snorted, pulling out a canteen from her backpack. “You act like you aren’t only two years older than me.”

“Does that mean you’re old too?” Ven asked.

She clicked her tongue. “Not unless you want to wake up with your bed mat in the middle of the lake.”

“I was just kidding.” Ven scurried out of Terra’s grasp, walking around to where Naminé was coming to a stop. “Isn’t it beautiful out here?”

“Lovely,” she agreed, though her voice sounded a little winded.

Aqua held out her water bottle for Terra to take, which he did. It was cool out but that didn’t mean it was easy to hike without any sort of water.

“Bet you can draw lots of pretty things spending the weekend in the woods,” Ven said.

“I hope so,” Naminé said with a nod. “Thank you for inviting me.”

“Oh, you don’t have to thank us.” Aqua waved a hand dismissively. “It’s our pleasure to show someone else our favorite spots out here. Someone who will appreciate them.”

Terra tried not to choke on the water as he laughed. It was true, Ven invited his friends for the trip and while some were genuinely busy some, like Axel, said there was no way he was sleeping if there wasn’t a full sized bed. Naminé was the only one who wanted and was able to come with them.

“It’s very special to you isn’t it?” she asked.

That brought a smile to Aqua’s face, reminiscent and soft in a way that only she could be. “It brings back many good memories, yes.”

Ven was holding his canteen over his head, mouth open but nothing was coming out; something he noted with a groan.

“Wanna see if you can find a water source?” Terra asked looking away from Aqua to see Ven’s pouting face.

“This is a test, I know it is.”

Terra merely shrugged. In his mind he could see Eraqus saying the same words, Terra reacting similarly to Ven. “Doesn’t matter if you need to find water.”

His eyes flickered to Aqua, making Terra look in just enough time to see her pointing off to the side of the woods.

“Got it!” Ven said, hurrying off in the direction before Terra could say anything. “Wanna come with me, Naminé?”

“Okay,” she nodded. “I’d like to see the water.” She looked like she was about to follow but Ven grabbed her wrist first, tugging her off in the direction Aqua gave him and nearly knocking Naminé off her feet.

“If I remember, there’s a nice little creek nearby,” he said, careful to make sure she didn’t actually fall as he led her.

“It’s a pond, Ven,” Terra said.

“Yeah, there’s a pond nearby.”

Aqua was trying to hide her laughter behind her hand as Ven and Naminé disappeared behind the trees. His voice was still present for a little while longer, explaining all the things he thought where near the pond even though he was thinking of a different spot in the woods.

Terra looked over to Aqua who was still watching the direction that Ven and Naminé went. “Cheater.”

Aqua clicked her tongue as she sat down on a nearby log, stretching her legs out in front of her. “Like you never benefited from me pointing out the answers behind Master’s back.”

“Oh, so we’re teaching Ven our bad habits now,” Terra snorted, passing her the canteen back so he could sit down next to her.

She was laughing as she looked over to him. “When have we not?”

“I can’t argue that.” It was hard not to smile when her eyes were so bright in the morning light, her cheeks red from the hike and from her laughter.

Ven’s voice had completely disappeared from earshot, something that once would’ve worried Terra. He knew that Ven was plenty capable of getting water and finding his way back. Terra leaned back slightly, looking past the tree line to the sky. As far as he could tell the weekend would be good weather for their camping trip; the first one in a long time when him and Aqua used to go often with Eraqus. It seemed both like yesterday and ages ago.

Aqua wrapped her arm around his, leaning her head against his shoulder. “Remember when you got lost trying to find the exact same water source?”

“In my defense,” he said, reaching up to tap a hand over hers. “It was in the middle of the night and I was only allowed to use a few spells to find it.”

She hummed, reaching her fingers out just enough to lace between his.

“And you nearly scared me to death when I just see one ball of light floating towards me.”

That time she did laugh, her breath puffing out against the skin of his arm. “Do you think Master heard you scream?”

“I think everyone back at the castle heard me scream.” Terra looked down but Aqua was already watching him, her eyes curved into half moon shapes as her smile was so wide; it nearly made him melt on the spot. There was nothing he could love more than seeing her happy, well, aside from her in general.

“I guess even back then we had bad habits, since I wasn’t supposed to sneak down and help you.”

“Or…” he said, curling his hand down over hers. “We’ve always just been really good partners.”

She made a noise of contentment, leaning her head back against him. It was strange in the sense this sort of comfort, this sort of ability to be close to her seemed like something he’d only dream about hidden from the rest of his world. It was common place now, to be with her, to be together and yet he still tried to hold onto every second of it.

“I can’t wait to see the stars again, they’re so beautiful at the top of the mountain,” Aqua said.

“You mean when we used to sneak out of our tents to see them since Master wasn’t always convinced we wouldn’t fall off the cliff on accident.”

“Yes,” she chuckled. “We never did.”

“Cause I caught you before you did.”

Aqua’s head shot up, a hand covering her mouth. “Oh gods, I forgot about that.”

Terra arched an eyebrow. “How could you forget? You nearly toppled off the side of the cliff.” He could still remember it like it really was yesterday. They shouldn’t have wandered so far from camp alone and with nothing to light their way, but they were dumb teenagers who thought they knew everything. He remembered his heart nearly pounding out of his chest when he heard the crumble of rock and Aqua’s surprised gasp. It was nothing but pure instinct to throw his arms around her waist and force them both away from the crumbling edge.

“I don’t know,” she said, her face relaxing. “Maybe because I was never afraid knowing you had my back.”

Her words had warmth floating into his chest. “I don’t know if I could’ve saved you if Master ever found out.”

Aqua dropped her hands to her lap. “He probably knew anyways.”

He probably did, even if he never chose to say something about it; very little slipped past him.

“Besides, I chose to remember the better times.”

Terra swallowed the small lump in his throat at her unsaid words. It had been a while since…their time lost and while things were good now, it wasn’t like it was easy to forget. “Like what?”

“The stars, us, all the dreams shared under them.”

Terra nodded; he knew the feeling all too well, the memories he fiercely protected when he needed them.

“Hey,” she said, reaching her hands over to push his shoulder lightly. “Tell me one of the dreams you never told me?”

“I told you everything,” he snorted.

That one got him a hit to his arm instead. “Oh, you are such a liar, Terra. You absolutely did not.” 

“I told you _most_ things.”

She arched her eyebrows at him, silently daring him to say the words.

He knew that if he didn’t want to say she’d drop it right away but it’s not like he had anything to be embarrassed about anymore. She knew how he felt about her, he knew how she felt about him. How teenage him felt about her should be no surprise. “You,” he said, reaching a hand up to brush some of her bangs that fell into her face. “This.”

Aqua leaned her head into his hand. “Me too.”

Even though they already had this conversation he still couldn’t resist a smile pulling at his lips. “You should’ve told me.”

“_You _should’ve told me.” She was teasing; he knew by the look in her eyes, he’d know it anywhere. It was always so easy it was to be with her like there was never a day they hadn’t been together.

“Maybe,” he relented but if she had a response he cut her off first, leaning in to press his lips to hers.

She melted into him, reaching her hands up to his face as she kissed him, trying to inch closer on the log. This, he dreamed about this so much, about being kiss her whenever he wanted and by some miracle he got lucky enough that it became his wonderful reality.

“I told you we shouldn’t have left them alone.”

_Almost _wonderful reality.

He had gotten over being surprised when Ven popped up out of nowhere; because he did it a lot. Terra pulled away when Aqua started to laugh, looking over to Ven holding his canteen smugly and Naminé a step behind, her hands trying to cover her own giggles.

“I told you we shouldn’t have left them alone,” he said.

“Aqua, are you positive bringing two teenagers with us was a great idea?”

She snorted, hitting him in the chest as she stood up. “C’mon, then, why don’t you lead the way for a bit, Ven.”

He looked suspicious. “Is this punishment or…?”

“Just go,” she laughed, waving him along.

Ven took a drink from his canteen as he headed down the path, Naminé walking with him.

Aqua reached a hand down to Terra, helping him up to his feet; though she didn’t let go even when they started walking. “You know what this means right?” she asked, Ven’s voice already starting to chat away as he led the way.

“We’ll both push Ven’s bed mat into the lake.”

She hit her hand against his arm. “We can add some new dreams under the stars.”

Aqua said it so simply, so easy. The air was starting to warm up but it had nothing to do with the warmth in his body. He did have some new dreams that could use a wish or two on some stars. He had fairly good luck so far.


	6. Stormy Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short and sweet comfort fluff <3 I really enjoyed writing this one even if it wasn't too long because it was just so soft to write. I also liked the imagery in this one too! I've had ideas like this in my head for a while so it was nice to get it out.

It didn’t used to bother Aqua, the howling of the wind outside the castle walls, the distant rolls of thunder, how the lightning cast shadows in the dark corners of the room late at night. She used to like thunder storms. She’d throw open her window and breath in the humid air, the smell of the incoming rain. It was almost exciting in a way to watch the dark skies light up as she and Terra would sit at the window jumping and laughing whenever the thunder got too loud or when the lightning struck too close. It didn’t really matter, because she was home so she knew she was safe. Terra was there to hold her hand and Master was just down the hall to chase away the nightmares.

Aqua clenched her eyes closed tightly as the sound of thunder felt like it was crashing down all around. Her book was sprawled out somewhere on the floor, the fire from fireplace flickering behind her eyelids. The library always seemed so safe but now it was too big and too dark. Shadows were crawling all around her, up the bookshelves, up the walls.

“It’s not real,” she tried to tell herself, the only voice she learned to trust in the twelve long years she spent alone. “It’s just a storm. Ven’s sleeping in his room, you said goodnight to Terra. They’re safe, you’re home.”

Aqua tried to open her eyes again to try and ground herself, but shadows flickered in the corner of her eyes and she stumbled to her feet, nearly tripping over her book.

Nothing. Nothing was there. Just books, and shelves, and tables and chairs. She knew the library like the back of her hand. She knew it even better coated in darkness, when it was used to taunt her to believing she was home when she was so lost.

She clenched her fists against her sides, tears stinging her eyes. It wasn’t fair. She just wanted to feel normal, safe, in the one place that always made her feel that way. Aqua reached up to wipe the back of her hand harshly against her face. She knew she should go back to her room, try and sleep it off yet the thought paralyzed her. How was she supposed to leave here when the dark hallways threatened to never end, walking, walking and never ending.

A sob caught in her throat. Where was she? Was this home? Was this a trick? An elaborate dream? Would it fade as fast as came?

“Aqua?”

Her vision was a little blurry, but even she could recognize the shape of the person carefully walking up to her.

“It’s okay,” Terra said, his warm hands on her shoulders and the relief her heart felt was almost enough to make her feel back at ease.

Aqua reached her arms around him, pressing her face to his chest. He was still for a moment but he placed his arms down around her.

This was real. No matter how many times the Realm of Darkness tried to taunt her with Terra, it could never get his warmth right, his careful touch, his familiar smell.

“Its just a storm,” he said, voice soothing, chasing away her nightmares like he did when they were much younger than this.

She wasn’t sure how long she stood there, almost afraid if she’d let him go he’d vanish away from her, but he was strong, sturdy, keeping her grounded. Even when he moved her to the cushioned couch behind them she still held on, settling against him as he sat back against the arm rest. He carefully kicked his legs up, taking hers with them like she weighed nothing, which maybe to him she didn’t. Aqua closed her eyes as she placed her ear to his chest, hearing the steady beat of his heart.

His fingers, calloused and rough were gentle against her skin while he ran his fingers through her hair. “The storm?” Terra asked, his low voice making his chest rumble, tickling Aqua’s face.

“Yeah,” she nodded.

He was quiet, just letting his hand brush over her hair. She knew if she didn’t say another word he’d leave it at that.

“It caught me off guard,” she breathed. “I forgot where I was.”

“It’s okay,” he said. “I understand.”

Most people would say that just to make someone feel better, but she knew there probably weren’t many people who understood as well as he did. They weren’t…perfect, her and Terra. It was messy and hard to talk about and a lot of it still hurt, but she knew, if there was anyone she could trust it was still him. After everything, he still made her feel safe, reminded her what it meant to feel alive.

“Remember when storms used to make us happy.”

He snorted, and even the simple gesture made Aqua smile against him. “They were fascinating in the least. I remember liking how strong the thunder felt, waiting to see where the lightning would strike.”

Her heartbeat was slowing down, breathing coming easier. “You just liked sneaking into my room after curfew.”

“Guilty as charged.”

She laughed lightly, his own heartbeat still in her ears, making the roll of thunder seem a lot farther away.

“You want to try it again?” he asked.

“What sneaking into my room? I think Ven would absolutely notice now.”

“No,” Terra choked, through she wasn’t sure if it was because of laughter or embarrassment. Either way she felt a giggle bubble up in her; Aqua missed this with him more than she knew how to express. “I mean the storm.”

Aqua knew what he meant, but she hesitated. She knew if she said no that would be it; instead she nodded. Terra carefully sat up, letting her crawl off of him at her own speed. It was a lot colder away from him, the aisles between the book shelves darker with the shadows of the fire.

He placed his hands on her shoulders and Aqua took a step on the hardwood floor. She could feel the scrapes carved into the wood from all the times they moved the couch around to build forts and hideaways.

One step, another step, and another Aqua walked towards one of the windows that lined the wall on the opposite side of the room. The cushions on the bench were soft and comfortable but from here they looked sharp and jagged. She took a breath. Terra’s bare feet were padding across the floor behind her.

She wasn’t alone. Aqua paused before quickly running down the aisle, avoiding some books that hadn’t been picked up yet, around the table she studied for hours at and not stopping till she could throw herself onto the cushioned bench. She fumbled with the lock in the center but swung the window open just as roll of thunder echoed from the mountains.

Aqua gasped as the familiar air hit her. Summer and stars, humidity and green trees, dark skies and the soothing sounds of rain; it was all so nostalgic so _real. _She didn’t even realize she had tears in her eyes until she noticed it wasn’t raining yet.

“See,” Terra said, sitting down on the bench next to her. “Just a storm, just like normal.”

“Like normal,” she breathed.

Lightning flickered in the distance, lighting them both up. In that moment she felt so much smaller, younger, soft hands gripping at the window pane as she watched the storm clouds roll in. It was late, it was a secret to be out of bed this late, it was exhilarating. Terra sat with her, his legs not long enough to touch the floor yet, his blue eyes filled with a childish innocence and his toothy smile lighting up his face.

This was home, this was always home. Storms were storms, and Terra was still Terra.

Lightning cracked into the ground nearby the castle making both Aqua and Terra jump. She scrambled to catch her balance as he put his hand to his chest, adjusting himself on the bench where he almost fell off. Aqua looked to him, but it only took a moment before they both started to laugh.

It hurt her stomach, the way she couldn’t stop, how she couldn’t remember the last time she saw Terra smile so widely at her. The skies opened up and rain pounded down sheets and sheets of water.

Aqua carefully stuck her hand out, feeling the cool water run over her skin.

They couldn’t ever go back, not to how things were but that didn’t mean she still wasn’t the same girl who liked to watch lightning and Terra wasn’t the same boy who liked to hear the thunder. They could still sit and watch the storms together, they could face the storms together.

It was what they always did wasn’t it?


	7. Quote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I promised I would post before I left for the con so here is my super late update as I'm painting lmao THANK YOU FOR STICKING WITH ME I'm so happy I was able to finish this set out even though its super late. This has zero plot just so fluffy feels to end the ship week on <3

_“Cause all of me, loves all of you. Love your curves and all your edges, all your perfect imperfections.”_

_-John Legend, All of Me_

Even though Aqua considered herself a morning person, it was impossible not to feel a yawn pull at her lips as she flipped the lights on in the kitchen. The room was a little blurry when her eyes watered up from her yawn but she the thought of coffee kept her moving. Her socks slid across the tile; the castle already feeling the beginning of the fall air. The long shirt she was wearing wasn’t enough to keep her warm outside of the piles of blankets back in bed.

She grabbed a mug that was left drying from last night’s dishes and set to make a pot of coffee so she could wake up and start her day. Breakfast wasn’t elaborate as it used to be; only on special occasions or when her or one of the boys decided they wanted to make something big. Usually it was Aqua hoping Ven ate something more than sugar cereal and that Terra would eat something warm instead of whatever leftovers were in the fridge. She contemplated making something but the wide yawn at her lips refused to let her mind think past caffeine first.

It was a busy day, she knew. It would probably be easier to make things to go so everyone could get where they needed to. Ven would probably wake up late, rushing in to grab whatever he could find before bolting off to where he was supposed to meet Kairi and Axel for their mission. Terra wouldn’t wake up late, but he would also take his sweet time to get ready meaning she’d have to usher him out the door so they could leave on time too.

Despite the chaos that occurred when all three of them had to leave at the same time, a smile pulled at her lips as she watched the coffee brew. This was how it was always supposed to be. It took a long time to get here, but this was the life she knew Master raised them for, what he ultimately wanted for them in the end.

“We’re here,” she breathed to no one in particular.

“We’re where?” a groggy voice answered.

Aqua might’ve jumped if she hadn’t been used to the voice sneaking up on her almost her whole life. She turned to see Terra walking into the kitchen; though she used “walking” lightly since his bare feet were more or less shuffling against the ground like he couldn’t be bothered to pick them up. He was still wearing the shirt and pants he fell asleep in. His hair was such a mess some of it was sticking out at unnatural angles, a sure sign he rolled out of bed and came right down stairs when he noticed she was gone.

The sight alone made her giggle, a familiar warmth spreading through her chest. “Good morning.”

“Morning,” he said, leaning in when he was close enough to place a kiss on her cheek.

“Coffee?”

“Please,” Terra yawned, sitting down in a nearby chair.

“Why are you up so early?” Aqua reached over to grab another mug. Maybe she should make tea for Ven; he might not wake up with enough time to drink it but it still could be worth a try.

“We have to leave today.”

She arched an eyebrow at him. “When has that ever made you wake up early before?”

He shrugged, leaning his elbows against the table. She didn’t notice it when he first walked in, but sitting down under the light Aqua saw the sheen of sweat on his face, the tint of red to his skin.

“Did you have a nightmare?” she asked, her voice coming out softer than even she meant to.

Terra turned his head, smile on his lips though she knew him better to know it didn’t meet his eyes. “Don’t worry about it.”

“You should know by now…” She walked over to him, running a hand though his hair. “Worrying is my specialty.”

He snorted, leaning back enough to wrap an arm around her hips, leaning his head against her stomach. “It’s supposed to be over.”

“What do you mean, Ter?”

His eyes were closed and he looked so much younger, so much like the little boy who would crawl into her bed when she was the one with nightmares. “It’s over,” he murmured. “I shouldn’t still have trouble sleeping.”

Aqua swallowed the lump in her throat. She knew all too well sometimes nightmares didn’t fade all that easily, sometimes memories were hard to forget. Its not like she wanted that for herself, even less so for Terra but their past was not an easy one to trudge through. Even as hard as she tried to shield Ven from the effects she also knew the distant look in his eyes as his mind tried to process, tried to rationalize what he had been through.

“Sometimes,” she started, running her fingers against the back of Terra’s head. “Even happiness doesn’t mean all the bad is gone. Just means it’s a little easier to handle.”

He nodded, blinking up at her.

“Coffee?” Aqua asked again.

“Coffee.”

She gave his head another rub before moving back to where the coffee was steaming. She carefully poured his as close to the top as she could knowing he wouldn’t add anything to it; she left a gap on hers to add something to make it sweeter. Aqua turned to pass him the mug, placing it in front of him so she could go back and add sugar and flavoring to hers.

It was the sound of ceramic shattering, of liquid splashing that made her drop the bag of sugar onto the counter.

Terra was moving away from the steaming liquid that splashed all over the ground, bare feet narrowly avoiding burns and shards of sharp ceramic.

She hurried as close as she could to him without getting her socks stained with hot coffee trying to ask him if he was okay but he cut her off before she could.

“Shit,” he groaned, hitting his head back against the nearby wall.

Aqua stared at him for a moment. It was unusual to hear him curse; he really must’ve been exhausted. She should’ve been sympathetic, understanding, instead she couldn’t stop laughing.

“Aqua,” he groaned, whined almost; probably because he was embarrassed.

She couldn’t help it; there was something that was just so _normal _about the whole situation. Terra wasn’t clumsy but it wouldn’t have been the first time he broke dishes and back then she would help him clean it up before Master noticed or practice magic to restore it mostly back together.

“Your face,” she wheezed, trying to catch her breath.

“Ha ha, so funny.”

She blinked away her tears to see a small smile on his lips. “You didn’t get burnt did you?”

“So glad that was your first response.” He rolled his eyes. “No, I didn’t. You know, just my pride and the fact now I have no coffee.”

Aqua chuckled, reaching over the puddle to pass him hers. “I’ll make more. Have that and I’ll…” She trailed off as she watched him take a sip and promptly stick his tongue out, squinting his eyes like he tasted something really bad. Oh, so that’s where Ven got that look from. “I didn’t even put all the sugar in it.”

“Just toss me a towel, I don’t know how you drink this stuff.”

She reached into a drawer to throw him something to clean the mess up, which he did while she made a fresh cup for him. By the time it was ready he was sitting back down after tossing away all the shards and moping up the hot liquid. Aqua placed the mug down next to where he left hers on the table and carefully sat down on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her to keep her from falling but she noticed he kept one palm hovering about the skin of her thigh.

Aqua carefully reached for his hand, turning it over in hers. He winced at the touch, where his skin was raw from where he must’ve been burnt. She didn’t hold it against him that he said he was fine; that was just Terra. She carefully trailed her fingers over his skin, whispering a few words to cause the familiar green light to shine. His hand went back to how it usually looked: calloused with a few scars.

This time the Curaga didn’t leave a scar, but she wouldn’t have cared even if it did. They were both made up of scars, made of cuts and jagged edges but at the same time soft, and real, and alive.

She leaned her head against his. “Better?”

“Much better.” He pulled her in closer, closing his eyes with a sigh against her cheek.

Aqua wasn’t sure if he was referring to her healing or something else, but it didn’t really matter. Less than ideal start to a very busy day, it still didn’t matter. Through it all, they still had each other.

It was much better.


End file.
